We All Go Home At the End of the Day
by Chips03
Summary: AU Pilot. Shawn never moved out. He stays and one day, Henry came back.


**My Home**

Shawn never moved out. Shawn never left the house after his father left. He stayed because he didn't have to pay rent, only the utility bills and that didn't burn as big a hole as the former. There was, however, a small tiny part of him that waited for Henry to return.

Sure, he hated the old man but their relationship is complicated. He would also love him for the 'once in a blue moon' surprises like waking up to the smell of golden pineapple pancakes god knows where he'd learn that. He would hate him to the core for his stringent lifestyle; his constant drilling .Sometimes, he wondered why he'd missed his father's stupid tests. Maybe he likes to feel challenged; maybe he loves being nagged at..or something. Shawn thinks that what existed between him and his father was just a great sense of familiarity. It something that you don't realize when the man that there but somehow your life isn't so much complete without him. However, Shawn would, never, never in his lifetime, admit that he needed his father in his life.

Shawn might dislike the pressure to excel, but he wouldn't deny the fact that he loved the attention he got from his father -He'd once seen the pride of the old man's face when he took a peak during one of those 'little tests'. Those moments were rare, Henry was always working and Shawn assumed that's why Mom had left him all those years ago.

He could still remember the first time Henry asked him how many hats there were in the diner; he could still remember the delicious fudge cake he earned- and he missed it.

* * *

"Dad, can I have the fudge cake?" Shawn asked. His eyes were practically glued to the cupcake holder and on the verge a salivating onto the emptied dish.

Instead of giving him his cake, Henry instructed "Close your eyes"

_oh no! not again. I don't want any tests, I just want my cake!_

"Dad, I d-"Shawn pleaded with his father.

"Now" Henry repeated again, a little more stern this time.

Shawn sighed and closed his eyes; bringing his hands to his temple…..

When it ended, little Shawn took a peek at his father. He did it in such a way that his daddy would never find out. It was a skill he acquired just to see the pride on his father's face. Lifting his eyelids slightly, he could make out the fuzzy image of Henry before him. As the image became clearer through squinting with his eyes like his was thinking really hard, he saw daddy smiling, proud of his achievement- his heightened sense of observation.

The little boy grew excited; he'd always wanted to be good enough for his parents, especially Henry since he is a hardcore policeman. As he opened his eyes and grinned, he witnesses his father telling the waitress that his performance was merely 'adequate'. With that, his face fell. Shawn wondered why his dad just wouldn't admit that he was proud. He clearly is! Why wouldn't he just say it?! His denial only made Shawn feel less worthy being his son.

He'd always told Gus that his pop and he are guys and they don't say such things to each other. The truth is, the little kid in him always yearned for that compliment and lovey-dovey words no matter how mushy it would turn out. Shawn needed his father's acceptance.

* * *

The door opened with the sound of turning door knob and clinking keys. Shawn snapped out of his memory and instinctively headed for the door.

Who he saw coming in surprised him greatly. The man was almost bald and slightly stout, wearing a broad shirt with a large hibiscus print, carrying bulky bags and luggage. He could only be his father who inherited his sense of fashion from outer space.

Henry looked at him in the eye and greeted, "Son…"

Shawn was dumbfounded for a moment before replying, "Hey Dad, you didn't call…"

"I didn't think you would still be living here" Henry plainly replied.

"Why would you think that?" the son inquired. To think his Dad would have such a low opinion of him.

"Because, Shawn, I clearly remembered you screaming into my face that you want to have nothing to do with me anymore." The old man explained.

"Ahh, my bad, that was different. I was helping my mom through her divorce and you seem like the perfect bad guy to vent all my frustration on" Shawn laughed it off as if it was insignificant. Then, he saw the look on Henry's face and quickly composed himself before offering, "Come on, I'll help you with the bags"

After the duo was done bringing all the things in, they sat down onto the couch, both a beer in one hand, drinking to their hearts content.

"So Shawn, you plan on staying on after I've come back?" Henry asked. He really wanted his son to stay but then again, they're grown men. They don't say such things.

"Yea, why not? Good to have another person to do the cleaning." _I missed you pop_

"You do cleaning Shawn? I didn't know that. I couldn't possibly visualize you doing it" _I missed you too_

"Aw dad, I'm upset" the young Spencer feigned hurt.

"Yea right, just don't leave all the work to me when the time comes." Henry remarked.

Some things will never change, his son will never grow up, but he could live with it. Period.

* * *

_End_

_A/__N :__ Thank you for reading.  
_


End file.
